


san junipero

by radstereo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, greta is thirsty, jane/eleven is a good gal, she’s like in love with richie, stan and bill are there if u really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstereo/pseuds/radstereo
Summary: Black MirrorSeason 3, Episode 4In a seaside town in 1987, a shy young man and an outgoing party boy strike up a powerful bond that seems to defy the laws of space and time.(based off of the black mirror episode, san junipero)





	san junipero

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on my wattpad (radstereo) but it flopped so im posting it here and hoping it’ll do better

    The ocean's water glistened in the light from the moon and the city around it, shining bright against the pitch darkness of the nighttime sky. In the city, a large poster for The Lost Boys hung above the intersection, bright enough for everyone to see. There were tons of cars driving down the road and parked along side it, next to the tropical palm trees and chatting citizens that stood on the sidewalk.

   A boy walked past a baby blue convertible, which was blasting "Heaven Is A Place On Earth" by Belinda Carlisle. He wore a clean sweater with a button up underneath, the cuffs rolled up and the collar visible under the striped sweater. On his bottom half, were some blue jeans, and a pair of worn down sneakers. His light brown hair blew gently in the small breeze that gust past every once in a while. He strode across the sidewalk, almost insecurely, taking a moment to observe the televisions that were lined up and on display in a shop window. It read, "New for '87."

   He only looked for a moment, before he heard another male's voice. "Could you please stop it? I just wanna have some fun, okay?"

   The boy didn't turn to look, but heard a woman then. "Richie, come on."

   Now he spun and looked. There was a girl and a boy, the boy stomping away from the girl in a frustrated stride. The boy had insanely curly hair, the color of fire ash or fresh coals. He wore bulky glasses that amplified the size of his eyes, and a baggy button-up shirt, with a leather jacket overtop. It had several pins stuck into the material. His jeans were shredded, and his boots stomped loud across the pavement.

   The girl following him was blonde, her long hair pulled back into a hightop ponytail. She wore a leather jacket much like the boy's, but instead of black, hers was blue. Her jeans were dark and her shoes were white, and she followed after the boy desperately.

   "Richie," she said again, and the boy sighed.

   "I'm still walking, Greta."

   The girl caught up with him, smiling slightly. "We've only got a couple of hours, so let's, uh... let's use it."

   The boy scoffed, turning to look at the girl, but never stopping his stride. "I am using it!"

   The two of them entered a building, the large neon sign above reading, "Tuckers."

   Meanwhile, the first boy, the one still stood outside, watched as the two entered Tucker's. He looked around for a moment, not even sure what he was checking for. He slowly followed suit of the two people he had witnessed, entering the building and looking around. There were people laughing and dancing and cheering, and the boy was extremely intimidated by the atmosphere. 

   He weaved his way in and through the crowd, apologizing to anybody he accidentally bumped into. He looked around nervously, before hearing the unmistakable sound of an arcade game buzzing and beeping. He walked to a machine and entered his coins, biting his bottom lip as he began to play the game. 

   He didn't look up until another man had approached. He had dark mahogany hair, and a drink in his hand.

   "Hey," he said, causing the other boy to look up at him. He didn't respond, looking away from the new man and back to the game.

   The redheaded boy sighed. "You're good at this," he observed, referring to the arcade game.

   The boy laughed slightly, but didn't look away from the game.

   "It's, uh... got different endings," The redhead said, getting closer to watch the game. "Depending on if you're in one or two player."

   The boy answered nonchalantly. "Uh huh."

   "It was kinda the first game to do that," The man continued, dragging on. 

   The boy angrily slammed his hands against the arcade game as his character died, groaning. "Damn it!"

   The other man looked around nervously, stuttering a bit. "Uh, do you wanna play, uh, Top Speed?" 

   The boy turned and looked at the game, which showed a car moving down a road, with houses along the sides. He smiled, a bit confused, and watched until the virtual car went out of control and crashed into one of the buildings.

   "Oh, no," The boy said, backing away immediately. He took a few breaths, watching as the redhead's face took on an expression of confusion. 

   "Thank you," The boy said, voice breathy. "I just wanna get my bearings a bit."

   "Uh... okay," The other said, smiling awkwardly. "See you around?"

   "Mhm," The boy nodded, eyeing the car game as he slowly exited the arcade, leaving the other man standing alone. 

   The boy had gotten himself a Coke, the glass bottle decorated with a light blue bendable straw. He had sucked down almost half of it by the time he found himself a seat. It was an empty booth, but the table that came with it had an empty beer bottle and a few random glasses on it that made him cringe. 

   He looked around for a minute, before that same blonde girl he had seen earlier came into his line of view. She seemed to be looking for something— someone, maybe.

   The boy from earlier— the jet black, curly haired one— walked in from the crowd, freezing as he saw the girl looking around. He spun around with an exaggerated eye roll, before walking to the booth where the nervous boy sat, and sat down.

   "Go along with whatever I say," he said, causing the brunette to furrow his brows. 

   "Sorry?"

   "Whatever I say," The curly haired boy started, adjusting himself, "go along with it."

   The first boy nodded gently and watched as the other looked up at the blonde girl, fast approaching. 

   "Okay, Greta, you're just pestering now," he whined. "Do I have to red light you?"

   The girl— Greta— sighed, looking down at her watch, and then back at the boy. "It's two hours. Thirty five. There's not much time left."

   "Greta," The boy groaned, but was practically cut off by Greta's voice.

   "Look..." Greta sat down at the booth, biting her lip. "Last week, we had the most amazing-"

   The boy cut her off this time. "Last week was last week."

   Greta's smile fell, her red lips falling to a frown. 

   "I need to talk with my friend here, okay?" The curly haired boy said, resting his arm across the brunette's shoulders. "Haven't seen him in a while."

   Greta chuckled, looking around for a minute, before looking back at the boys. 

   "Greta, he's sick," The boy lied, raising his brows. "Like, 'six months to live', sick."

   "Five, actually," The brunette said, causing the other boy to look back at him and raise his brows a bit in surprise. The brunette looked at him and managed a small smirk.

   "I need to catch up with him," The boy said. "Private time."

   Greta looked unconvinced, but nodded and said, "Okay." She stood and repeated it again, carrying her beer with her. "Hey, I'm sorry."

   "That's okay," The brunette said, shaking his head. 

   "See you around?" Greta asked, looking back at the black haired boy now. He just smiled lamely as Greta walked off, muttering a simple, "Sure."

   Once Greta was out of the sight, the two boys laughed a bit. 

   "Sorry for killing you," The black haired boy laughed. The other boy's smile grew. "The whole 'six months to live' thing?" He shook his head. "Sorry, five. Five was a nice touch."

   The brunette laughed, looking away. 

   "Richie," The other boy introduced, holding out his hand. 

   The brunette took his hand, shaking it awkwardly. "Eddie."

   They smiled for a moment, before Richie looked back to the area that Greta was last seen. "She's not a bad girl. I feel kinda bad."

   Eddie shrugged, looking at Richie still. The black haired boy continued. "Met him at the Quagmire, so..."

   "What's the Quagmire?" Eddie asked curiously. Richie turned to face him, and his face turned up into a smile. 

   "If you don't already know what the Quagmire is, you probably don't wanna know," he laughed, watching as Eddie lips began to form a smile.

   "No?" Eddie said, almost like a question.

   Richie smiled, before looking away. He caught sight of Eddie's Coke, and smiled. "You want another one?"

   Eddie looked stunned for a minute. "Oh, no, I-"

   "Yeah, you do. Come on," Richie insisted, standing up and looking down at Eddie, who was still sitting. "Do I have to tug your leash?"

   Eddie took Richie's hand, standing up and walking with him to the bar. Eddie noticed how much taller Richie was than him, and how much lankier, too. 

   At the bar, Richie and Eddie sat at the stools. "Hey, Blondie," Richie called out, catching the attention of the bartender, who was bleach blonde. 

   He looked at Richie, a confused expression on his face, until it changed into a smile. "I'm Blondie?"

   Richie smirked. "You are. Jack and Coke times two."

   Eddie quickly spoke up. "Oh, no. Mine was just a Coke-"

   "Times two," Richie repeated to the tender, who grinned and nodded, turning to make the drinks.

   Richie and Eddie spun to face each other, the neon lights of the bar shining onto their faces. They were quiet as Richie dragged his eyes across Eddie's form, taking in the outfit, and his appearance in general. 

   "What are you doing?" Eddie asked with a nervous smile, noticing the way Richie was looking at him. 

   "I'm... regarding you," Richie answered, resting his chin in his left palm. This made Eddie smile again, with straight white teeth that could light up a whole room. 

   He laughed, looking away from Richie's prying eyes, Eddie had noticed how beautifully blue they were just then. "I feel like I'm being analyzed."

   "Why... this outfit?" Richie asked, looking over Eddie's collared sweater and tucked up jeans. 

   Eddie's smile fell a bit as he looked down at himself. 

   "Don't take that wrong," Richie added quickly, attempting to make sure Eddie didn't judge himself too fast. "It's refreshing. I mean, look around."

   Eddie did just that, seeing the acid wash jeans and fuzzy scrunchies and excessive leather. All of these people were dressed in the same materials, but all looked so incredibly different. It fascinated him. 

   "People try so hard to look how they think they should look," Richie sighed, observing the dancers as well. "They probably saw it in some movie."

   Eddie looked back at Richie, who did the same. 

   "But I like this," Richie smiled, reaching up and tugging the white collar around Eddie's neck, laying on top of the sweater. "It's authentically you."

   Eddie stared at Richie until suddenly their drinks were being placed at their sides. He blinked a few times as Richie thanked the bartender, before moving to grab the jack and Coke.

   Richie held out his glass with a smile. "Cheers."

   Eddie clanked their glasses with a small laugh, before bringing the drink to his lips and taking a sip. He cringed at the feeling, and cleared his throat.

   "You've never tasted it before?" Richie chuckled, looking from Eddie's drink to his face. 

   "No, I..." Eddie trailed off, staring at the drink in his hand. "I just haven't had it in a while. It's good." He took another drink.

   "Do you live here?" Richie asked, watching Eddie as he sipped his drink. 

   "No, uh-" Eddie tried to answer.

   "Tourist?" Richie finished for him.

   Eddie didn't respond, smiling and shrugging slightly.

   "We'll go with tourist," Richie smirked. "So, you're new here?"

   "First night," Eddie answered, staring at Richie and taking in his features. 

   Richie gasped with a grin. "First night? Wow, okay!"

   As "Fake" by Alexander O'Neal began to blare from the speakers, Richie looked up and began to dance slightly in his seat. His mouth was open in a large smile.

   "Oh my God!" He laughed. "We have to dance to this."

   Eddie looked around nervously. "With each other?"

   "Uh huh!" Richie nodded, taking another gulp of his drink. 

   Eddie shook his head, looking away. "Oh, no. Dance floors aren't my thing."

   "Oh, let's not limit ourselves," Richie teased, standing up from his seat and moving to tug Eddie out to the floor. 

   "No, I can't," Eddie stated, staying put in his seat.

   "Yes, you can. Come on!" Richie persisted, holding out his hand for Eddie to take.

   "No, I'll look dumb..." Eddie tried, but Richie just continued.

   "Just follow my lead!" Richie smiled, finally getting Eddie out of his chair and onto the dance floor. Richie immediately started to dance, while Eddie just watched awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. 

   "Copy me!" Richie called, beginning to move his shoulders in a simple way that everyone on the floor seemed to be doing, too. Eddie smiled as he began to follow suit, moving his body in the same way as Richie. 

   "You got it," Richie said, starting to do some more complex moves that the crowd did as well. Eddie struggled to keep up, but it was obvious he didn't know what he was doing. Richie grabbed onto his hips and pulled him closer, moving his arms and head to the music, swinging himself back and forth. 

   Eddie stared, almost mesmerized. Richie's eyes were so blue in the light of the club, shining through the lenses of his glasses. His hair bounced as he danced, and the goofy smirk never fell off of his lips.

   Soon enough, Eddie stopped dancing. He was fully kept on watching Richie, his eyes moving down the man's frame as he watched. He turned to look around at everyone else, but his body kept insisting he turn back and watch Richie instead. To Eddie, it felt as though every single dancing person in that room was watching him, staring him down like they were hungry hawks and he was the prey. Richie was still dancing along with the others, and Eddie couldn't stand it any longer. 

   He turned and quickly got out of the crowd, pushing his way through bodies. When Richie turned back around, he noticed that Eddie was gone.

   Eddie ran outside, where it had began to pour rain. He just stood in the middle of the concrete, letting the rain fall onto him as he took a couple of deep breaths. 

   "Hey!" Richie called as he exited the bar, too, spotting Eddie standing underneath a neon sign. He ran through the rain with a smile, approaching Eddie. "Why did you run away?"

   "Oh, sorry," Eddie said, biting his lip nervously. "I... I said I'm not much of a dancer."

   Richie chuckled, placing his hands on his hips and cringing as a few raindrops fell onto the lenses of his glasses. "No shit. Like a frightened horse on a frozen lake back there."

   Eddie scoffed softly, slightly offended.

   "I'm kidding," Richie defended, before breaking into a smile again. "Half kidding."

   They were quiet again for a moment as Richie paused. "I'm sorry I pushed you into it."

   Eddie didn't answer, just shrugged and looked away. 

   "Saturday nights, once a week," Richie said. "It's, like, no time. I get impatient."

   Eddie shook his head quickly. "No, no, it's not that, it's... everyone was looking."

   Richie cocked a brow. "Looking?"

   Eddie nodded. "Yeah. You know, two boys dancing."

   "Okay, one, folks are way less uptight than they used to be," Richie started with his stupid smirk still on his face. "And, two, this is a party town. No one's judging."

   Eddie looked away, not convinced. Richie sighed.

   "Face it. If they were staring, it's because I am bodacious," Richie said in an exaggerated voice, jokingly caressing himself with every word.

   Eddie giggled, pushing away the damp hair that had fallen into his face. "You're stupid."

   "Thank you!" Richie grinned, moving to sit on the bench where Eddie had just sat, too. They sat quietly for a moment, before Eddie spoke up again.

   "I've never been on a dance floor," he murmured.

   Richie turned to him, and raised his eyebrows. "Never?"

   Eddie slowly shook his head.

   "As in, the whole time you've been alive, never?" 

   Eddie nodded. "Never."

   Richie laughed. "What are you, like, Amish?"

   Eddie just smiled a bit, a small giggle coming out of his mouth.

   "That's one sheltered existence you got there," Richie stated, keeping his eyes on Eddie.

   "Yeah, well," Eddie sighed. "As far as my family's concerned, I can't do anything."

   Richie moved to push up his glasses, adjusting his seating. "Well, no one know about even half the shit I get up to."

   Eddie smiled, wondering what exactly Richie did here, and wishing that he could somehow be apart of it.

   "With your folks, though, it's from a place of love, though, right? They worry," Richie pointed out, nudging Eddie's shoulder softly. 

   "They don't worry," Eddie said, smiling softly to try and ease the tension he felt growing inside of him and in the rainy atmosphere surrounding the two men. "Just the concept of me enjoying myself would blow their minds."

   "What would you like to do?" Richie asked, and at that, Eddie's thoughts began to soar a thousand miles an hour. He thought about the things he's done and the things he hasn't, and his heart leaped with the vision of being able to do those things. "That you've never done?"

   Richie looked down at Eddie as the smaller boy was deep in thought, looking out at the rain. "Oh... so many things."

   "San Junipero is a party town," Richie said, his voice lower now. "All up for grabs."

   Eddie turned and locked eyes with Richie, who was smirking at him with a glint of something in his beautiful blue eyes. 

   "Midnight's two hours away," he whispered, his voice hushed gently. Eddie clenched his jaw with every word Richie spoke. 

   "Oh, that's not long," Eddie murmured.

   "Why waste time sitting here?" Richie asked, his hand sliding into Eddie's lap and slowly grasping his upper thigh, squeezing it gently. Eddie held back a gasp, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The air smelt like rain and dirt and Richie's cologne, and so he shoved himself up and away from the boy with stuttering words.

   "I, um..." he attempted. "Um, listen-"

   "It's okay-"

   "No, I mean-"

   "Really, it's okay," Richie stopped him, a smile still on his face.

   "No, I'm, uh... I'm engaged. I have a fiancé," Eddie said, shaking his head. He watched as Richie's expression turned shocked, and his eyes widened a bit behind his glasses.

   Eddie smiled slightly. "She's called Jane." 

   "And is Jane here?" Richie asked, teasingly looking around as if to search for the girl himself. 

   "No, she's-"

   "Elsewhere?" Richie smirked, eyebrows still raised. Eddie nodded.

   "Yeah..."

   "Oh," Richie shrugged. "Wanna go to bed with me?"

   Eddie stood there, dumbfounded, looking down at Richie, who was still sitting on the bench. "We could be back at mine in like..." Richie snapped his fingers, smirking at Eddie.

   "I never did anything like that," Eddie sighed, biting his bottom lip. 

   Richie smiled wider, biting his tongue gently. "All the more reason."

   "Oh, you're nice," Eddie breathed out, his head in a war with itself. "I.. can't."

   "Okay," Richie said, getting up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

   "I just, I can't," Eddie continued, waving around his hands as if that would change his answer.

   "I get it," Richie nodded, shuffling awkwardly.

   Eddie rocked back and forth on his heels. "I have to go..."

   "In this?" Richie asked, looking around at the falling rain. He could feel his wet curls sticking to his neck and face.

   "It's been really great to meet you," Eddie said, holding out a hand for Richie to shake. The air between them was awkward now, and when Richie shook Eddie's hand, he was sure both boys cringed at it. 

   "Likewise," Richie managed, shaking Eddie's hand. 

   Eddie pulled away and looked around for a minute, before sighing. "Okay." He said, and walked away from Richie, fists clenched at his sides and eyes closed. "Okay," he continuously whispered to himself. 

   He looked up at the sign above him, and then turned around to find that Richie was gone.

   Eddie sighed to himself, and stepped in a puddle on the way out, one that reflected the moon beautifully in the water that collected there.

   one week later

   Eddie stood in a mirror, listening to the stereo and trying on various outfits. He tried classy, raunchy, and everything else he could, before finally settling on a light denim jacket, white t-shirt, and a pair of red cotton shorts. On his feet he wore his same beat up sneakers, and was off on his way.

   Meanwhile, Richie cruised down the road in his Jeep, the window blowing through his curls and making the dreamcatcher that hung from his mirror float in the breeze. He tapped his fingers along to the music as he pulled into an ally, his outfit choice today being a long sleeve green button up, with the arms rolled to his elbows, the same ripped jeans, and the same boots. 

   He groaned as he stepped out of the car and saw the familiar blonde head. 

   "What the hell, Greta?" he asked, attempting to walk past her. She quickly followed him. 

   "Look, I know I'm coming across-"

   "I'm red lighting you, for real, okay?" Richie snapped, still walking. 

   Greta scoffed. "No, don't do that. Just..."

   Richie rolled his eyes. "Then stop this!"

   "Can you hear me out? Please? Please," Greta begged, finally getting Richie to stop walking. The two stared at each other as Greta finally learned that he would listen to her.

   "How many guys do you think there are in San Junipero?" Richie asked, raising his eyebrows at Greta. "Hundreds? Thousands?"

   "I don't care," Greta shrugged.

   "I'm saying there's plenty of other guys out there for you, Greta," Richie explained, wanting nothing more than to just continue to where he was going.

   "The locals? They're like dead people," she complained, pushing her blonde hair back behind her ear. Just then, a group of girls and guys came whooping through, cheering and laughing heartily.

   "A little lively for dead people," Richie trailed off, turning and beginning to walk away again. 

   Greta quickly caught up with him. "Look, I don't want some kind of boring romance, okay? Like, Jesus, put us in a retirement home deal."

   Richie faked a smirk. "Well, if you're looking for someone to fuck, there's options. Hang out at the Quagmire again."

   "It's not just sex," Greta sighed, running her hands through her hair. 

   "It was just sex," Richie argued.

   "No, we made a connection," Greta smiled, moving closer to place her hands on Richie's waist. 

   "Greta." He shoved her hands off of him. "It was just sex."

   Greta's smile fell. "No-"

   "No roots," Richie said. "We had fun. I'm sorry."

   He leaned up and kissed her once. "Enjoy the town, for God's sake."

   Once inside the bar, Richie took a swig from his drink— jack and Coke, of course— as a woman sat beside him. 

   "Hey," she said with a smile. Richie looked up at her, and smiled back.

   "Hey."

   "Waiting for someone?"

   "Not really."

   The woman shrugged. "I'll get you a drink?"

   Richie considered, before agreeing. "Uh, yeah, sure."

   Eddie walked into the bar, looking around the dance floor before spotting Richie at the bar. He considered walking over there, but noticed that he was with a woman, and decided against it.

   "So, uh... yeah," The woman said, picking up on her story. Richie pretended to listen. "It was microsurgery, I guess. You know, both my kneecaps had kind of just worn down."

   Eddie got closer to the bar, watching them, scanning his eyes over Richie's figure. He looked even better tonight than he did before. 

   Richie looked over and finally noticed Eddie standing there, watching. A smile spread onto both of their faces as they maintained eye contact, while the other woman just continued rambling. "You know, I never got this song. Kind of weird..."

   "Should we dance?" Richie asked her suddenly, moving to stand up. 

   The woman smiled. "Sure."

   As Richie walked to the floor, he locked eyes with Eddie again, whose smile had been wiped off of his face. He watched Richie dance, and felt his heart leap every time their eyes connected. He felt pangs of jealously as he watched the pair of them move, almost as if he wanted it to be him out there, dancing with Richie.

   He looked away one more time before walking off.

   Later, he was sat in a booth, one right across from Richie and the woman. Eddie was stuck staring at Richie, wishing it was him he was talking with. Richie caught his eye and smiled, not really paying attention to the woman's story.

   "Gotta use the bathroom," Richie spoke up, standing and walking into the men's room. Eddie followed, and once they were the only two left in the room, he turned to face Richie.

   "I don't know how to do this," he admits, voice insecure.

   Richie fluffed up his hair. "Do what?"

   "Just help me," Eddie said, causing Richie to back away from the mirror and turn more towards him. 

   "Can you just..." he trailed off. "Just make this easy for me?"

   They stared at each other for a few silent moments, before Richie reached up and gently pushed a piece of Eddie's hair back behind his ear. 

   "You wanna get in my car?" Richie asked, never taking his eyes off of Eddie. The smaller boy looked up at Richie, bottom lip situated between his teeth. He nodded without speaking, causing Richie to smirk slightly.

   They got out of the car and into Richie's Jeep as fast as they could, and Richie revved the engine as loud as he could.

   "How long have you been here?" Eddie asked. Riche turned to glance at him for a moment, before looking back at the road.

   "In San Junipero?" he asked, and when Eddie nodded, he said, "Uh... a couple of months. The plan is, long enough to enjoy myself."

   Eddie smiled as Richie continued. "Guess I'm a tourist, like you."

   "Yeah," Eddie said as Richie sped up the car, dirt and gravel flying out from underneath his car as they drove. 

   Richie looked over, noticing Eddie's ominous staring around. "Hey, you okay?"

   Eddie turned back to face him, a grin plastered on his face. "Yeah."

   They sat there smiling at each other like idiots until a horn honking took them out of the fantasy. Eddie screamed in surprise. "Stop!"

   The tires on the Jeep screeched as it swerved off of the road, coming to a stop in the dry field. Both boys panted, Richie gripping onto the wheel for dear life, and Eddie staring ahead in shock.

   Finally, Richie cracked, a smile falling onto his face as Eddie and him locked eyes. "Sorry but... man, your face."

   Eddie laughed breathlessly, and that quickly turned into both of them laughing.

   They were back on the road soon enough, when they pulled up to a house. It was on the beach— white, big, beautiful. Richie and Eddie got out of the car, and Richie led Eddie inside. Eddie smiled as he looked around.

   "Wow," Eddie muttered as they entered. 

   "You like it?" Richie asked, looking back at Eddie.

   Eddie sighed. "It's just so... big."

   "Reminds me of where I grew up," Richie said, watching Eddie as he looked around. Eddie picked up a photo off of the table— it was a woman: dark hair, blue eyes, a huge smile. Above her head was a banner that read, "Happy Birthday Maggie!"

   "Miss your mom?" Eddie asked, looking up, but Richie was suddenly closer than before. The boy was looking at him with a gleam of lust in his eyes as he leaned in, connecting their lips and taking Eddie by surprise. 

   Richie lifted him into his arms, hands gripping his thighs as he carried Eddie to his bed. He pushed him down onto it and climbed on top of him, throwing off his shirt and connecting their lips again. Eddie whined into his mouth as Richie pressed him into the mattress. 

   The taller boy ripped off Eddie's jacket and shirt, before Eddie began to speak. "You have to show me," he whispered, staring into Richie's eyes. 

   "Okay," Richie breathed, leaning back down and locking their lips once more. 

   He reached down and tugged Eddie shorts down, undressing the boy below him— and himself— fast paced, just like what they did that night. Together.

   The waves crashed outside on the shore, hours later. The moonlight shone into the window across the bed.

   "You've never slept with a man before?" Richie asked, staring up at the ceiling. 

   Eddie turned to face him, licking his lips before shifting onto his side. 

   "That's not a critique. I mean, it was fucking awesome," Richie continued, reaching down and grasping ahold of Eddie's hand, running their fingertips together. 

   Eddie giggled, feeling his heart soar. He shook his head. "No, never with a woman. Never with anyone."

   "Not anyone?" Richie asked, surprised. Eddie shook his head.

   "What, in town, or...?" 

   Eddie shook his head again. "No. No one, nowhere. I guess you deflowered me."

   Richie scoffed with a grin, moving onto his side, too. "I deflowered you? What is this, Merry England?"

   "Shut up," Eddie giggled, not able to suppress his smile for even a moment. The two of them just grinned at each other, lopsided smiles that made them look like goofy soulmates.

   "You've had relationships, though," Richie pointed out, to which Eddie disagreed.

   "Mm-mm," he mumbled, shaking his head softly. Richie raised his brows.

   "Hello! You have a fiancé," Richie laughed.

   Eddie closed his eyes. "It's complicated."

   "Yeah, I'll say." Richie turned to look up at the ceiling, a small smile still on his face. 

   "When did you know?" Eddie asked, scooting closer to Richie. "That you liked men."

   Richie turned and faced him again, meeting Eddie's eyes. 

   "I like women, too." He smiled and lifted up his fist. "Equal rights."

   Eddie giggled, which made Richie's smile grow. "Okay... but when did you know?"

   They were quiet again, just staring into each other's eyes. "Did you always know?" Eddie asked again.

   Richie shifted again, placing his hand underneath his head. "I was married to a girl. A long time, I was married."

   Eddie listened, nodding along to Richie's words.

   "I always knew," he continued, shrugging a bit. "I mean, I'd be attracted to other guys; coworkers, friends, some waiter that served me. There were crushes. God, were there crushes."

   Just laying there and listening, Eddie scanned his eyes along Richie's face. He counted the freckles that seemed to be splattered everywhere across this boy. He noticed the bits of green in his eyes, the way small dimples appeared on his cheeks when he spoke. 

   "Never acted on any of it," Richie sighed, voice more serious now. "Never did anything. I was in love with her. I really was in love with her."

   Eddie's smile fell, and he moved his face closer, laying his hand on top of Richie's as a gesture of kindness.

   The other boy didn't stop speaking. "But she chose not to stick around. So, now it's me. And I'm passing through. And before I leave, I'll have a good time."

   A single tear rolled down Richie's face and across his freckled nose. Eddie watched the way he smiled sadly and sniffled a bit, and it broke his heart. 

   "I'm just gonna have a good time," Richie breathed. 

   Eddie couldn't resist reaching forward and brushing the tear away, using his hand to cup Richie's cheek and draw small circles across the surface of his skin. 

   Richie turned back to glance at the clock on the bedside table, and sighed. It read 11:59PM. "Time's nearly up." 

   "Then let's lie here," Eddie finally said, still keeping his eyes on Richie. Richie, and his beautiful face... face, and eyes, and lips.

   And they did. They laid there together, staring with smiles, until the time changed to 12:00AM.

   one week later

   Eddie walked down the sidewalk, Tucker's neon sign lighting up the entire road in the darkness of the night. Laughing could be heard as he entered the bar again, passing by the arcade and desperately looking around for Richie. He couldn't see him anywhere.

   "Excuse me," he said to the blonde bartender. "Have you seen Richie?"

   The man looked at him and shrugged. "I haven't seen him all night."

   Eddie sank back in disappointment, before the blonde man spoke again. "You try the Quagmire?"

   Eddie shook his head. "What is the Quagmire?"

   The man laughed to himself, and with that, Eddie was on his way.

   Walking up to the building was nerve-racking. The wind blew through his hair as three bikers passed by, blowing up dust and dirt from the gravel road.

   Inside, people were half naked and raunchy looking, and Eddie pushed through with fear in every step. He avoided eye contact as much as he could, and soon enough, found himself in front of a large cage with people all around him. There were too many people— he needed to get out. 

   People were fighting and grabbing for him, and it made him scream when he accidentally bumped right into someone. "I'm sorry!"

   "Whoa, hey!" The girl said, and Eddie recognized her immediately. It was Greta.

   "Yeah, I know you from somewhere," Greta said, pointing her beer bottle at Eddie. "Tucker's. Richie's friend, huh?"

   "Do you know where I can find him?" Eddie asked, hope in his voice. 

   Greta turned away. "How would I know that?"

   "You're his friend...?" Eddie mumbled, his heart racing in his chest. 

   "Was a friend," Greta spit. 

   Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat. "Has he been here?"

   "No," Greta said, shaking her head. Her wild blonde hair flowed all around them. 

   Eddie nodded, sad and discouraged. He just wanted to find Richie.

   Greta giggled. "You too, huh?"

   Eddie looked at her, eyes hooded and face contorted into a look of shame. 

   "Well..." Greta said, taking a drink of her beer. 

   Eddie began to walk away, until Greta spoke again. "Hey. Try a different time. Here in the '80's, the '90's, 2002 one time."

   The brunette boy looked up at her, still holding that look of embarrassment. Greta sighed. "He's worth the shot, right?"

   Eddie nodded and got out of there as fast as he could. 

   He was worth the shot.

   one week later

   Eddie walked past the row of televisions, which played a car commercial. "Introducing the totally redesigned Chrysler Cordoba." The bottom of the screen read, "1980 Chrysler Cordoba."

   Eddie's outfit consisted of a yellow flannel tucked into light wash jeans. His hair was still slightly messy and his shoes were still beat up. 

   Entering Tucker's, he took himself right back to the arcade. The same guy from his very first day was there— the mahogany hair, and nice smile.

   "Hey," he said, pausing his Pacman game to speak with Eddie. 

   Eddie smiled. "Hey."

   "Golden age, right?" The man said, referring to the games. Eddie looked down at the machine, and nodded lamely. 

   "Right..."

   "You playing, or...?"

   Eddie shook his head frantically, searching around the bar again. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for someone."

   The man nodded as Eddie walked away. "Maybe... next time?"

   Eddie was already gone.

   one week later

   The 1996 model Philips TV played "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette as Eddie passed by, barely even paying attention. The large billboard overtop of Tucker's showed the movie poster for Scream. 

   Eddie walked into Tucker's, scanning the room for Richie. For that head of hair he adored oh-so-much. No luck.

   Richie's beach house was empty when he knocked, and called out, "Richie?"

   And as the sun set over the ocean, all Eddie could think, was, what the hell have I done wrong?

   one week later

   Eddie's hair was longer, and it curled around his ears as he passed the TV sets once again, showing "Hits: 2002." The billboard showed The Bourne Identity. All was the same, except so much different.

   So, again, Eddie shoved his way into Tucker's, and prayed he could find that boy, the boy he'd been searching for. It had been weeks. It had felt like decades.

   And there he was. Jumping along to the song playing on Dance Dance Revolution. His hair was somehow curlier, and his arms were somehow lankier and he was somehow more beautiful. He wore black skinny jeans and a jean jacket overtop of a blue t-shirt, simple as ever. He was playing with someone— someone Eddie recognized as the redheaded boy from the arcade.

   As Richie and the man won the round, Richie laughed and spun around, locking eyes with Eddie. Both stood shellshocked, except a smile was threatening on Eddie's lips. "Hi."

   "Bathroom," Richie said to the man, before hurrying away and towards the restroom. Eddie turned and watched him go, mouth slightly agape and face confused. He followed Richie through the crowd, of course, all the way to the bathroom. 

   "Hey, wait, no-" He chased after Richie, finally grabbing ahold of him in the crowd. "Wait a minute!"

   "Why are you here?" Richie asked when he was spun around to face the other boy. 

   "I was looking for you," Eddie explained. "Where did you go?"

   "I like a change of music?" Richie replied, shrugging nonchalantly. 

   "How the hell is this your era?" Eddie gaped, looking around at all of the people in the bar. 

   Richie didn't answer, simply looking away.

   It hit Eddie then. "You hid from me."

   "One, I did not," Richie snapped. "Two, I owe you zero. And three... see point two!"

   Richie stormed off after that, stomping to the bathroom and leaving Eddie dumbfounded in the crowd.

   But, of course, Eddie followed him, entering the bathroom and sighing. "It's not about who owes who. It's about manners. You don't know who I am."

   Richie didn't answer, staring into the mirror.

   "You don't know what this means," Eddie went on, voice getting shaky now. 

   Richie pulled away from the mirror, turning to face Eddie with a look of disbelief. "This... means fun. Or it should. And this... this is not fun, okay? This is not fun."

   Eddie's eyes filled with tears, and he didn't want to cry but it almost felt as though he couldn't do anything except let the tears flow. "So you don't feel bad?"

   Richie clenched his jaw, not answering.

   "Well, maybe you should feel bad," Eddie breathed. "Or at least feel something."

   With that, Eddie exited the bathroom, this time, leaving Richie to stand alone, shellshocked.

   The boy closed his eyes and turned back to the mirror, before raising his fist and slamming it into the glass with a loud crack. He looked down at his undamaged knuckles.

   And when he looked back up at the mirror, at his reflection, there was no shatter at all.

   Richie pushed his way out of Tucker's, walking into the road and looking around for Eddie. He walked up to a couple, and spoke. "Have you seen a guy? Mid-twenties, brown hair, kinda short?"

   "Uh..." The girl mumbled, looking upwards. Richie followed her gaze up, where he saw Eddie sat on the edge of Tucker's, on the roof. "Oh, Jesus."

   Richie ran up there as fast as he could, climbing the ladder and locking eyes with Eddie when he turned to face him. "Hey."

   Eddie didn't speak, just looked down at the ground below. 

   "Please tell me you've got your pain slider set to zero," Richie said, laughing a bit just to ease the tension.

   "Yeah, I think so," Eddie mumbled, and Richie sighed at the sound of his voice. 

   Richie walked towards him, opening his mouth to speak. "Okay, listen-"

   "How many of them are dead?" Eddie blurted, cutting off his words. "Like, what percentage?"

   Richie looked down at all of the people. "As in, full-timers?"

   Eddie nodded, so Richie responded with, "Eighty. Eight five."

   Neither spoke as Richie sat down next to Eddie, and as they turned to face each other.

   "I'm sorry," Richie finally said. 

   Eddie cracked a smile. "I'm not gonna jump."

   "I know, but I'm sorry... whatever, it's..." Richie took a breath. "In the time I've been here, I said I wouldn't... I don't know, do feelings."

   Eddie took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. He bit back a gasp when Richie laid his hand on his thigh. "You freaked me out. I don't wanna like anyone. So you've been just... totally fucking inconvenient."

   Richie laughed, but Eddie and him were still locked in each other's gazes. He continued to speak. "It's that... I don't know how long there is. And I can't... I wasn't prepared for you. For wanting something-"

   Eddie pressed their lips together, holding onto each side of Richie's head and taking another deep breath in through his nose. He pulled away for a moment, but Richie was quick to lean back in, tangle his fingers in Eddie's hair as they kissed.

   And, then, the ocean was rocking. They could smell the salt in the air as they sat on the porch of Richie's beach home, both barely wearing clothing. Richie smoked a cigarette, and Eddie watched the water crash against the shore.

   "Next week it is," Eddie sighed. "I'm getting married."

   "Next week?" Richie asked, laughing. "To nice Jane?"

   Eddie laughed again, nodding.

   "Sure you're going through with that?" 

   Eddie sighed. "I have to."

   Richie blew his smoke, cocking his head at Eddie. "You have to?"

   "Mhm," Eddie nodded. "She really is a good girl."

   Richie nodded, and looking away to take another drag of his cigarette.

   "I mean, my family doesn't approve, but..." Eddie paused. "They can't stop us."

   They were quiet again, something to seemed to happen a lot between the pair. 

   "I know she pities me," Eddie said. "That pisses me off. But that's not fair, 'cause she's-"

   Richie cut him off with a small, "shh." He moved and kissed Eddie's temple.

   "You said you don't know how much time there is," Eddie started, pulling away from Richie's embrace. "What does that mean?"

   Richie looked down at him and sighed. "They tell me three months. It's spread basically everywhere. They said three months, before six months ago, so you know, what do they know?" 

   Richie took another drag, and then grimaced down at the cigarette. "Doesn't even taste of anything."

   He flicked the cigarette away, when Eddie spoke again. "But, so, you'll stay here after?"

   "No," Richie shook his head. "When I'm done, I am done."

   "But that's cra— I mean..." Eddie trailed off. "Why?"

   "Beverly," Richie answered with missing a beat. "That's... my wife's name was Beverly."

   Eddie's eyes widened.

   "She died just two years ago," Richie explained with a sad smile. "So, she had the opportunity to stay in San Junipero. Pass over. Didn't take it. Didn't want to take it."

   "Why wouldn't anyone take it?" Eddie asked in disbelief. 

   "She had her viewpoint," Richie answered. "There were things she believed and things she didn't believe in, and this place was on of 'em. Wouldn't even visit. Take the trial run."

   "Shit," Eddie sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't know if I wanted to try it, but... I mean... Jesus, without this place, I never would've met someone like you."

   "Yeah you could have," Richie argued with a smile. Eddie shook his head.

   "No, I wouldn't," he said. 

   Richie didn't stop, though. "We could have met outside all this."

   "No," Eddie finalized with a laugh. "You... would have not got me at all. At all. If we really met— I mean, if we really met, you wouldn't like me."

   "Try me," Richie stated, raising his brows. 

   "Or you'd— you wouldn't want to spend time with me," Eddie tried again. "You'd come, and then-"

   "Try me," Richie laughed again, making Eddie laugh.

   "Why?" he asked. "Why? What's the point? What, where are you? Houston?"

   "Carson City, Nevada," Richie answered, still staring deep into Eddie's eyes. 

   Eddie looked away as Richie nudged his shoulder. "So, come on," he teased. "I showed you mine... where are you?"

   When Eddie didn't answer, Richie laughed. "I can just look it up."

   "Santa Rosa, California," Eddie mumbled, causing Richie's smile to widen.

   "That's no distance!"

   Eddie refused. "I don't want you to. I don't want you to see me. I'm scared-"

   "And I'm dying," Richie interrupted, shaking his head. Eddie turned to face him, and saw a tear roll down his face. "Whatever you are, can't scare me."

   Richie's eyes fell to Eddie's lips. "Let me come visit. I wanna say hi."

   And then Eddie nodded— slowly, but surely, agreeing to what Richie had offered. 

   Eddie leaned his head on Richie's shoulder, closing his eyes, and staring out at the ocean, feeling the waves rock his core one by one by one.

   12:00AM.

   -

   An old man takes the hand of another, who helps him down the steps of Sienna Trust Assisted Living. The older of the two smiles as they enter the van, what's left of his hair thinned out on his head. His dimples still appear when he smiles at the other man, whose dirty blonde hair was still thicker than most and his skin was still clear. 

   "Here you go," The helper said, getting the older man into the truck and sitting him down.

   He watched through the window as they drove, until the blonde man spoke up. "You okay?"

   He nodded with a smile.

    They arrived at their destination, and the pair walked in and were immediately met by a male doctor.

   "You must be Richie," he said, and the oldest one smiled.

   "I guess I must."

   The doctor smiled. "He's waiting for you."

   Richie smiled, moving to walk with the doctor. "Thank you."

   The three of them entered a room. "He won't be able to physically respond in any way, but he can hear you."

   There was a man on the bed, laying motionless. He had various cords and tubes in and out of him, and his eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling. 

   Richie was shocked to see him, and sighed sadly as he sat down next to the bed. "Hello, stupid."

   He placed his hand overtop of Eddie's, curling their fingers together. "It's good to see you."

   Richie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eddie's forehead, running his hands through Eddie's hair. 

   "Uh... hello. Excuse me. Is it, Richie?" A woman appeared behind them— she looked to be about mid forties, maybe, with wavy brown hair and a kind smile. She wore scrubs, ones that all the nurses had.

   "It is," Richie said, confused on who this woman was.

   The woman smiled brighter. "I'm Jane."

   "You're Jane?" Richie asked in surprise, racking his eyes down her figure. "Holy shit."

   Jane laughed. "You know, I think it's great that you came down here in person before she passes over. Even her folks don't come visit no more, so..."

   "He's passing over?" Richie asked, his voice coming out almost whisper-like. "When?"

   "Uh..." Jane sighed. "Let's go grab a coffee."

   "Okay," Richie nodded.

   They were walking to a table then, Jane carrying a tray with two coffees. "He didn't tell you, then?"

   "No, he did not," Richie answered sadly. "Said he was just visiting."

   "More like sampling the trial version," Jane sighed, finding them a seat and getting them both situated. "I mean, I've only known him the past three years. We talk on the com box. He told you how he ended up quadriplegic? And how long he's been that way?"

   Richie didn't answer, and Jane got the clue that he probably wasn't aware.

   "One night, he's twenty one," Jane starts. "Comes out to his folks. They're a little... uptight about it, you might say. They told him they don't want a gay son, it's not natural, and so forth. They fight. He gets in his car. Runs it right off the road. Boom."

   "When he was twenty one?" Richie asked, shocked. 

   Jane nodded. "More than forty years back. It's been his whole lifetime, basically. So, the whole San Junipero system has been a big deal for him, I mean, the biggest deal."

   Richie closed his eyes, taking it all in, trying to push away how much it hurt.

   "Of course, now, until he passed over— permanently— he's on a five-hour weekly limit. I guess you're the same?"

   Richie nodded. "They ration it out. They don't trust us with more."

   Jane leaned forward, and took a drink of her coffee. "They say you go crazy if you have too much, you know? You don't leave your seat, you disassociate body from mind-"

   "Like that doesn't happen in every senior home already," Richie laughed, making Jane giggle a bit, too. "The system's there for therapeutic reasons; immersive nostalgia therapy. Plunge you into a world of memories. Helps with Alzheimer's; that's what they say. 

   "Small mercies," Jane mumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

   "So..." Richie started. "About this marriage..."

   Jane laughed slightly. "The state's got a triple lockdown on euthanasia cases. You gotta have a sign-off from the doc, the patient, a family member. It's to stop folks from passing over just because they prefer San Junipero flat out."

   Richie nodded. He understood that much— and understood why people would do that, too.

   "Anyhow, Eddie's family," Jane began again. "They're big-time religions, and they will not sign."

   "But a spouse can override them," Richie finished, the pieces all coming together now. "Hence the wedding bells."

   "You got it," Jane nodded, smiling. "We got a pastor coming tomorrow AM, and then he's scheduled to pass tomorrow afternoon."

   "'Scheduled to pass,'" Richie laughed. "Let's just call it dying."

   "If you can call it dying," Jane shrugged. 

   Richie hummed. "Uploaded to the cloud, sounds like heaven."

   "I guess," Jane said lowly.

   They were silent, until Richie spoke up again. "You gonna wear a dress?"

   Jane laughed, covering her mouth. "The ceremony's on my coffee break. I never married, so I just figured, you know, what's the harm?"

   Richie smiled, watching Jane as she looked away. "You're a good woman."

   "It's the least I could do, right?" Jane said, downing the rest of her coffee. 

   "Think you could hook us up to the system now?" Richie asked, voice hopeful. "Just for a little while, before he passes?"

   "You can still see him afterwards," Jane said, sighing. "I mean, then he's no limit. He's full, fat, permanent San Juniperan."

   "I know, but can you?" Richie asked again.

   Jane closed her eyes. "Seriously, it is so tight here that they monitor every-"

   "I only want a moment," Richie pleaded. 

   And then they were getting hooked up to the system, the little buttons being stuck on to their temples. 

   "Sir," Jane said, looking at Richie. "You've got five minutes."

   "Thank you," Richie smiled, pressing down on the button as they shut the doors.

   -

   Richie pushed his way through the curtains of his beach house, running out to where Eddie stood in the center of the sand. "Hey!"

   "I've never been here during the daylight," Eddie said with a grin as Richie got closer. "It's warm."

   "Listen, I gotta be quick," Richie started, taking Eddie's hands in his. "So, I spoke to Jane."

   "Oh-"

   "You're passing over tomorrow?" Richie asked, cutting off Eddie's response.

   Eddie nodded, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah. Couple hours after the wedding. So, I guess I am technically honeymooning here forever."

   Richie gripped his hands tighter, but Eddie kept talking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

   "Shh," Richie whispered, bringing his fingers up to Eddie's lips. "I'm gonna say something crazy."

   "Okay," Eddie whispered.

   Richie dropped down to one knee, looking up at Eddie, who held a look of surprise. 

   "Wanna marry me instead?"

   Eddie stepped back, still staring down at Richie with shock in his eyes.

   "It's just... Jane seems great, but..." Richie trailed off. "Why not someone you've connected with?"

  Eddie laughed and fell to his knees as well, taking Richie's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. They held each other as Eddie pulled away just to kiss his cheek and pull  
him into a hug.

   "Is that a yes?" Richie said through laughter, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck and closing his eyes. 

   They kissed again, and the universe seemed to fall into place.

   -

   "...to be your lawfully wedded husband..." 

   Eddie's body lay motionless in the hospital bed, with both of Richie's hands cradling his limp one. Richie looked to the pastor, and then back down to Eddie, wishing that could be more alive right now, but so grateful that he knew Eddie could hear everything going on.

   "...in good times and in woe, for richer, for poorer..."

   Richie signed off on Eddie's release, identifying himself as Eddie's husband for the first official time. 

   The doctor approved of the release, and just like that, all of Eddie's systems were suspended. The fluid ran through his IV and into his bloodstream, seizing his body as he doctor removed the tube from his neck.

   The button on Eddie's head worked to upload him into San Junipero, and Richie watched as a single tear rolled down his unmoving face. 

   But it wasn't a tear of sadness. It was one of peace.

   -

   Eddie saw sunlight. He felt the sun on his skin and the san between his toes, heard birds chirping above. He was there, fully there, and the water rose up the shoreline and engulfed his feet.

   He moved to sit down on the sand, legs out straight as he watched the water move, feeling at bliss. The saltiness of the sea molded with the oxygen in the air, and he felt it on his face as he closed his eyes and breathed it in.

   -

   Richie was helped back up to his room at Sienna Trust, the sun barely setting on the horizon. He looked out at the sky and took a breath, knowing that Eddie was on the other side.

   Back in the room, his helper set him up with the system, attaching the small button to his temple. Richie coughed a bit, but insisted he was alright. He was fine. All he wanted was to see Eddie.

   -

   The brunette boy walked along the shore, feeling the waves crash against his legs. He watched the sun set, until a horn honking brought him out of it. He looked up to see Richie in his Jeep, wearing a cheesy tuxedo. Eddie laughed as he approached the car.

   "Hey!" Richie called. "You didn't dress up to see me?"

   Eddie looked down at himself, observing his polo shirt and khaki shorts combo. "Oh..."

   "Come on!" Richie teased with a smile.

   Eddie was suddenly clad in a tux, a huge smile on his face. "Better?"

   Both boy laughed as Eddie climbed into the Jeep with Richie, driving down dirt roads as the cans Richie had tied to the back of his Jeep's bumper rumbled against the ground. 

   Finally, they parked along the shoreline, seeing the city in the distance.

   "It looks so real," Eddie said, before placing his hands down on the Jeep. "It feels so real!"

   Eddie jumped off of the hood and into the sand, before he stared dancing like an idiot, twirling around in the sand while laughing.

   "What are you doing?" Richie asked through laughter.

   "Oh, I love it here!" Eddie yelled happily. "I just love it."

   "You've been here before," Richie pointed out, but Eddie just giggled in return.

   "But now I live here!" he grinned, leaning forward towards Richie. "Be with me."

   "I'm with you now," Richie said, placing his hand on Eddie's cheek. 

   Eddie smiled up at him. "That's not what I mean.... pass over."

   Richie pulled his hand away from Eddie.

   "When it's your time-"

   "Eddie-"

   Eddie's brows turned up in desperation. "Stay here with me-"

   "Can we just enjoy tonight?" Richie asked, biting his lip. Eddie back away with a sigh.

   "It's almost midnight," he reminded. "In ten minutes, you're out of here. Then I gotta wait a week to see you again?"

   "You know I'm just a visitor," Richie said, shaking his head.

   "What, a couple of months, then what?"

   Richie sighed. "We're not discussing this."

   "Then, you're gone," Eddie finished. "Just, gone. You could have forever."

   "Forever?" Richie asked, as if that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "Who can even make sense of forever?"

   "However long you want, then," Eddie compromised. "I mean, you can remove yourself like that." He snapped his fingers. "It's not a trap."

   Richie stared down at him, not speaking.

   "I mean, look at it!" Eddie continued, turning to face the city. "Jesus, touch it!" He slammed his hands down on the hood of the car as to make the point.

   Instead, Richie began to stand. "I'm going."

   "Hey!" Eddie gasped, moving to cup Richie's face as he got down off of the car. "It's real. This... is real."

   He brought Richie's hands up to his face, holding them there. "And this." He turned his finger towards Richie, flashing the ring on it. "Hm?"

   "Come on, you know that was just a gesture," Richie said, watching as Eddie laid his hands back down by his sides.

   "You married me," Eddie said flatly.

   Richie smiled. "To help you pass over. As a... kindness."

   Eddie sighed, shaking his head. "It's not so kind to leave."

   They stared at each other for a moment, before Richie turned to walk away. Eddie immediately moved to grab him.

   "Okay, look, look, I'm sorry, I just..." Eddie sighed. "I got this chance. We got this chance. I wanna share it with you."

   Eddie had started to tear up, and Richie breathed in deep. "I said, I made my choice."

   He pulled away from Eddie and made his way to the Jeep. 

   "What is it? You feel bad because your wife isn't here?" Eddie asked, following Richie. 

   Richie stopped walking, and stood frozen. 

   "Because that was her choice," Eddie finished.

   "Don't," Richie growled.

"She chose not to stay here," Eddie said. "It's like she left you!"

   Richie turned to face Eddie, mouth slightly agape. 

   "You know, she could have stayed, but she chose to leave you," Eddie said, but Richie barely let him finish before snapping off.

   "You don't know what you're saying," he said, voice like a warning. But Eddie didn't back down.

   "You should be mad at her," The brunette insisted, moving to hold Richie's hands. "Not whipping yourself with guilt-"

   "Get off me-" Richie snapped.

   Eddie let go, but only kept speaking. "You can't see it! But what she did, it was selfish, actually! It-"

   Richie cut him off by raising his hand and smacking him hard across the face, making Eddie gasp in shock. 

   "Forty nine years," Richie spit. "I was with her for forty nine years. You can't begin to imagine. You can't know. The bond, the commitment, the boredom, the yearning, the laughter, the love of it— the fucking love! You just cannot know!" 

   Eddie was stunned into silence, feeling all of the waves and waves of guilt crashing onto himself with every word.

   "Everything we sacrificed," Richie continued. "The years I gave her. The years she gave me. Did you think to ask?"

   Eddie just simply shook his head, not trusting words right now.

   Richie took a breath. "Did it occur to you to ask? ...We had a daughter. Maggie. Always difficult, always beautiful. Died at thirty nine years old, bless her heart, and Bev and I, we felt that heartbreak as one."

   Eddie was still dead silent. Every word sent another stab into his heart.

   "If you think you're the only person who's ever suffered, go fuck yourself," Richie snapped, turning to walk away.

   "I didn't know-" Eddie tried, tears in his eyes, but Richie pushed him away. 

   "Didn't think to," he said. "You know, when she was dying, Bev said to me— when they offered her this, to pass over, pass through, spend eternity in this fucking graveyard you're so in love with— she said, 'How can I? When she missed out, how can I?'"

   Eddie wanted to cry. He wanted to sob.

   "And so, she went," Richie whispered. "And I wish I could believe she's with Mags now, that they're together... but I don't. I believe they're nowhere. Just like you said. Gone."

   Eddie went to move closer, and Richie stopped him. "No, I pitied you, and that's the truth. I pitied you. And now you gives me some sales pitch about how fucking peachy forever could be."

  "I'm sorry." And he was. Eddie was so, so, so damn sorry.

   "You wanna spend forever somewhere nothing matters? End up like Greta? All those lost fucks at the Quagmire trying to feel something? Go ahead. But I'm out. I'm gone."

   This time, Eddie let Richie get into his Jeep. "Richie, I'm sorry. Richie!"

   As he drove off, Eddie let the tears fall, feeling worthless.

   Richie drove fast down the road, the cans tied to the bumper still rattling, The clock on the interior read 11:58PM, and he only had two more minutes to make this count. He sped up, gripping the wheel and pushing the pedal as far as it could go. 

   When he saw the sign that read, Road Ahead Closed, he didn't care. He drove faster— into danger. He drove and when the front of his car slammed into the barrier, his body flew through the windshield and shattered the glass. He thumped to the ground and rolled for a moment, before falling motionless in the sand. It began to rain, the sand turning to mud and staining that suit he wore. 

   He laid there, with smoke coming from his car and rain pouring from the sky, until he coughed a bit and sat up, pushing his hair back and closing his eyes. He looked out at the water and around at the city, and then there were hands reaching out for him, ready for him to take. An embrace. Eddie.

   And he was ready, too, but then it was midnight and just like that, Richie was gone and Eddie was alone, alone, alone.

   -

   Richie sat in his chair, nose piece working to produce enough oxygen for him to breathe, but it seemed as though at this point, it was soon he would pass on. 

   He sat outside and felt the window blow against him, as his assistant helped him get situated. 

   "Well, okay then," Richie murmured as he stared out at the water.

   "Huh?" The nurse asked. "Richie?"

   "All things considered," Richie said, not looking at the man. "I guess I'm ready."

   "For what?" The man asked.

   Richie paused, a small smile falling onto his face. "For the rest of it."

   -

   Eddie hopped into his car— a red convertible, turning on the radio and smiling at the song that began to blare. Heaven is a place on Earth.

   He drove down the road, hair flowing in the wind.

   -

   Richie lie in bed, eyes closed as the fluid went through his IV and into his blood, passing him off forever. 

   He was buried with his family— all of their names on the tombstone, to be remembered forever. 

   -

   Eddie pulled up to a house on the beach— a beautiful white one, one he'd been in more times than he could count. One he'd made love in and one he'd loved in.

   He honked the horn three times, and waited for a moment— and then Richie was there, in his ridiculous button up and shredded jeans. His curly hair and his gorgeous smile.

   He got into the car, laughing along with Eddie. 

   They cheered as they drove down the road, and Richie tugged Eddie to face him, pressing their lips together for a moment before he faced the road again, the sun setting in the distance.

   -

   Inserted into San Junipero was another consciousness, one that belonged to none other than Richie Tozier. He was placed next to Eddie Kaspbrak, together forever, dancing and drinking in Tucker's. Forever. For the rest of time itself— they could stay together, in San Junipero, in the party town. 

And they could love.


End file.
